<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moms Just Wanna Have Fun by hallelujah99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553598">Moms Just Wanna Have Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99'>hallelujah99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Goodkind-Shalifoe Family [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, F/F, Fluffy, Post-Canon, Sweet, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallelujah99/pseuds/hallelujah99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The terrible twos have hit Toni and Shelby’s daughter, Isla, in full force, but they still find a way to have a little fun together.</p><p>(Can stand alone, no need to read other parts of the series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Goodkind-Shalifoe Family [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to user babyrumine for this prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe should we set up that thing your mom sent Isla for Christmas ?” Shelby asked one morning during breakfast.</p><p>Toni rolled her eyes. Her mother’s inconsistent attempts to bond with their daughter since her birth two years prior were a touchy subject. She’d sent a pile of gifts for her first birthday, but nothing for Christmas a few months later, and this year was reversed. Whenever Toni tried to reach out, the response rate from her mother was about 50%, and that’s not the kind of grandparent she wanted participating in her daughters life.</p><p>However, Isla had no idea where the gift had come from, nor did she really even have the developmental capacity to wonder. And the toy had apparently received numerous awards, some things about how playing with it will turn your kid into a baby genius or something. And hey, it looked fun. For Isla, it looked fun for Isla. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we should.” Toni agreed.</p><p>“All done!” Came Isla’s tiny voice, as she hopped out of her chair and ran towards the living room couch, with maple syrup ALL over her face and hands. </p><p>Shelby and Toni both bolted after her, in time to see her, so inexplicably, rubbing her hands and face on a pillow.</p><p>“Well they sure don’t call them the terrible twos for no reason.” Shelby whispered, as she pulled the pillow away from Isla, who promptly screamed her head off. </p><p>-</p><p>After the latest incident was cleaned up with only a few lasting stains and several tears from Isla, as well as a family session in the “calm-down corner,” Shelby took to setting up the new toy from Toni’s mom while Toni read to Isla, who sat curled on her lap like an angel. </p><p>Halfway through the third book, Isla decided she was sick of that shit and climbed off her Mommy’s lap to play in her pretend kitchen.</p><p>“How’s it going over there, love?” Toni asked Shelby.</p><p>“Good, I think I’m at the last step...” Shelby said, tongue sticking between her teeth as she tightened a screw.</p><p>It was a big plastic track that ran downwards in a zig-zag pattern, with different balls and wheels of different sizes and weights that could be set to run down the track. </p><p>“Here lemme make sure it runs smoothly.” Shelby said, grabbing a ball and setting it at the top. It rolled down the track, and as it rolled, the track lit up and played a gentle tune.</p><p>Maybe it was the fact that Toni was exhausted, due to the fact Isla refused to sleep anywhere except diagonally between her mothers, with her foot wedged into Toni’s ribs and her hand on Shelby’s face, but Toni couldn’t help but look at the toddler toy and say “That’s cool as hell.”</p><p>“Little ears are listening!” Shelby warned her, but Isla actually was fully absorbed in banging a tiny plastic spoon on a toy pan. </p><p>“Okay but babe you have to admit that was sweet.”</p><p>“Yeah, it was.” Shelby agreed, grabbing another ball and dropping it down the track. The track lit up different colors this time, and played a different tune.</p><p>“Wait!” Shelby said excitedly. She grabbed the two balls and put them back on top of the track. The colors shone together, and the sounds combined harmoniously. </p><p>“Oh my god! Okay I’m kinda freaking out here.” Toni said.</p><p>“Me too!” Shelby told her. She grabbed the box of balls and put it towards Toni. “You go next!”</p><p>“Okay, yes! Should I do one at a time and then together or should I put two on at once? Wait, oh my god! Babe!” Toni grabbed Shelby’s shoulders, her eyes wide. “What do you think will happen if we put all 8 on at once!”</p><p>“I don’t know! I don’t know! I think we should work our way up to it, don’t you? Like we could do ones, then groups of two, then groups of three...” Shelby said.</p><p>“I love where you’re going with this, absolutely, but what about the wheels? We don’t even know what happens when you send down a wheel!” Toni said, grabbing the box of wheels.</p><p>Shelby gasped. “Should we do it?”</p><p>“Mommy?” came Isla’s voice from...somewhere. </p><p>“Mommy’s in here, honey!” Toni replied without turning around.</p><p>“Mama?” Came Isla’s follow up.</p><p>“Mama will be there in a sec, pumpkin!” Shelby replied not taking her eyes off the wheel she and Toni were holding together at the top of the track. </p><p>“Okay let’s do it, ready? On three.” Toni said, the excitement in her voice unmistakeable.</p><p>They counted together “one, two, three!” They let the wheel spin down, this time, the track flashed brightly and played a rhythmic sound. </p><p>“Oh my god that was so cool!” Toni squealed. </p><p>“Okay we GOTTA see what happens if we drop a ball and a wheel at the same time.” Shelby said, grabbing a ball.</p><p>Just then, they heard a familiar laugh, and turned their heads to see Isla in Fatin’s arms, Martha, Leah, and Dot by her side. Oh right, they had invited everyone over for lunch. (Things slip your mind when you have a two year old!)</p><p>They all burst out laughing as Toni and Shelby stood up quickly, as though they had been caught in a compromising situation.</p><p>“We were just...” Shelby started.</p><p>“Testing it out. For Isla.” Toni finished.</p><p>“Yeah, for Isla. Since she’s, you know...” Shelby continued, not helping the situation.</p><p>“Two.” Toni finished. </p><p>“Right, for Isla.” Dot said skeptically.</p><p>“Your moms are SO silly!” Fatin cooed to Isla, who responded “Moms are SO silly!” which earned a laugh from her aunts. Great, she’d definitely be keeping that one in her repitorie now. </p><p>“Is this really what counts for fun when you have a toddler?” Fatin asked, looking over the toy.</p><p>That actually kinda offended Toni, it WAS fucking fun but if Fatin and the others couldn’t appreciate that, that was their loss.</p><p>“We’re exhausted, ladies. Two is a tough age, and she keeps us up all hours of the night.” Shelby defended. </p><p>“Like how you guys kept us up all hours of the night that one time you were too lazy to take your...butts...back to the lychee tree.” Fatin said as she set Isla down. </p><p>Shelby blushed, even though it had been years and Fatin brought it up very regularly. </p><p>“No actually, not even remotely like that.” Toni told them. “If you catch my drift”</p><p>“Well that’s just too bad.” Fatin frowned.</p><p>“Well, hey, I could watch her next Saturday night?” Martha offered. Upon a little more consideration she added “or maybe a couple of us could all come over and watch her together!”</p><p>“Yeah, and you guys could get a hotel room downtown.” Fatin wiggled her eyebrows. </p><p>“Well she won’t sleep unless she’s between us, but if you could watch her until bedtime we’d really appreciate that.” Shelby said.</p><p>“Oh she’ll sleep in her big girl bed for auntie Fatin, though, right Isla?”</p><p>“Right!” Isla replied.</p><p>“Well I suppose we could go out on a date and get a hotel room and always come back here if she needs us?” Shelby suggested and Toni nodded.</p><p>“You’d really get a hotel room and not even spend the night?” Martha asked.</p><p>“Um, yeah. Have you seen my wife?” Toni replied, wrapping an arm around Shelby’s waist. </p><p>Dot rolled her eyes. “You two definitely need a night out, I can pitch in, too. I’ve got a huge pile of candy I’ve been waiting to share with someone.”</p><p>Shelby rolled her eyes, Dot’s never ending quest to slip her healthy-eater junk food just an expected part of the routine at this point. </p><p>Just then, Isla grabbed Shelby’s pant leg to be lifted and Shelby noticed red dust all over her mouth and fingers. “Did you give her Takis, again??” Shelby asked.</p><p>Dot made half an attempt to hide the Takis bag she’d been holding the whole time behind Fatin’s back. </p><p>“Well we were standing on your front porch knocking and she finally let us in since her moms were too distracted playing with her toys! So she needed a reward!” Martha explained.</p><p>“I don’t think our daughter should be rewarded for letting people into the house.” Toni said.</p><p>“Anyway, circling back to next Saturday, we’d love a night together if y’all don’t mind.” Shelby told the group.</p><p>“Then it’s a date!” They all agreed. </p><p>Just then, another knock at the door came, and Isla wiggled out of Shelby’s arms “I get it!” </p><p>“No!” Her moms shouted, running after her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting ready for date night was a routine that was both comfortable and exciting for Shelby and Toni. It had been longer than they would have liked, but since Isla had turned two, they had become less comfortable asking their friends to watch her as they knew how difficult she could be. But since Martha had volunteered herself and the others, they felt free to enjoy themselves and each other.</p><p>Shelby emerged from their bathroom, finally satisfied with her hair and Toni whistled at her. “Damn baby, are you free tonight?” She asked, raking her eyes over her wife’s body.</p><p>Shelby laughed “Nah, I got plans with my beautiful wife.”</p><p>Toni’s jaw dropped “You’re a lesbian?” “Out and proud.” Shelby replied.</p><p>Just then they heard a knock at the front door and as Shelby ran to answer it, Toni called out after her “Wait! Come back here, lesbian!”</p><p>“Lesbian!” Isla echoed from where she was playing in the living room.</p><p>Shelby answered the door to Fatin and Dot, and as they came inside, Isla rushed over, yelling “lesbian!”</p><p>“Wow, even my toddler can see the tension between you two.” Shelby teased.</p><p>Isla wrapped herself around her auntie Dot’s legs and a familiar crinkle came from the side pocket of her cargo pants. Isla opened the pocket and pulled out a small bag of Takis.</p><p>“We left her some salmon and rice in the fridge, she can have some fruit if she needs a snack.” Shelby told them, rolling her eyes at her daughter waving the junk food around like a prize.</p><p>“Oh I doubt she’ll need a snack, those Takis will fill her right up.” Dot teased.</p><p>Toni came downstairs and greeted Dot and Fatin before launching into a speech “Okay guys, so, the manual is on the kitchen table. The front page has her doctors number, poison control, and our moms’ numbers, but don’t be afraid to call 911. Her bedtime routine is in there but she’s probably not going to sleep for you anyway, so just call us when you want us to come back. Now if you can follow me to the kitchen I’d like to review your understanding of fire extinguishers....”</p><p>“Toni. We kept our asses alive on a deserted island for months. I think we can keep her alive for a night.” Fatin pointed out.</p><p>Toni looked at her incredulously. “Have you met a two year old?”</p><p>“Baby, come on, she’s gonna be fine. And we’re gonna be like ten minutes away, nothing to panic about now.” Shelby reassured her.</p><p>Shelby rubbed Toni’s hand and she calmed down and nodded. “Okay, okay, well don’t hesitate to text us, don’t hesitate to call 911...” Toni trailed off, realizing she’d already reminded them about the existence of emergency services.</p><p>“Everyone else will be here soon, I’m sure if you two can do it all day every day, we can do it for one day.” Dot said as she opened the bag of Takis for Isla and pulled a bag of gummy worms from her pocket.</p><p>“Go! Get going! Get down to that fancy new hotel and...reconnect.” Fatin said with a wink. She had gotten a lot better at censoring herself around Isla, which Shelby was grateful for because she really didn’t need any more specific advice from Fatin than that.</p><p>-</p><p>They arrived at the hotel downtown where they had a room and an early dinner reservation at the rooftop lounge. After they checked in and walked through the enormous, expensively decorated lobby to the elevator, Toni couldn’t help but throw an arm around her wife’s waist and pull her in to kiss her.</p><p>“Babe they definitely think we’re having an affair.” Shelby laughed.</p><p>“What the hell do you mean?”</p><p>“Well I gave them my ID so they know we live right nearby, and the guy at the desk definitely looked at my ring and then at your empty hand.”</p><p>“It’s at the jewelers getting fixed!”</p><p>“Not to mention you have your hands all over me like some type of fiend.” Shelby poked her tongue out and put her hand on top of Toni’s to prevent her from moving it, showing that she wasn’t complaining about the hands on her.</p><p>“Well of course I do, you’re my wife! Mine, not someone else’s!” Toni gave Shelby a squeeze to prove her point, then the elevator came and they stepped on it.</p><p>“Wait,” Toni said, suddenly remembering something Shelby had told her ages ago, on the island. “Is this like some fantasy thing from your closeted days? Where you sneak away from your loser husband for one wild night with some charming dyke who will make you finally feel good for once in your life?”</p><p>Shelby laughed and shook her head, wrapping her arms around Toni and kissing her. “No, no. I don’t like that fantasy. I’m here with my wife, who always makes me feel good.”</p><p>“Me too.” Toni replied, before stepping off the elevator and eagerly pulling Shelby towards their room.<br/>-<br/>“We really should have brought makeup and hair stuff here. I don’t know what I was thinking, doing it at home.” Shelby said, as she tried desperately to smooth down her hair and fix her smudged eyeliner.</p><p>Toni laughed, running her fingers through her waves to reset them. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“No you’re not.”</p><p>“You’re so right, I’m absolutely not.”</p><p>Toni leaned in to kiss Shelby’s neck while she gave a final last attempt to look somewhat presentable for dinner.</p><p>“Did you see there’s a jacuzzi in the bathroom? Maybe we could use that after dinner.” Shelby said.</p><p>She felt Toni smile into her neck. “Use it how?”</p><p>-</p><p>It was a few hours later when Shelby woke up with her head on Toni’s chest, Toni’s arm wrapped around her back, while her other hand nervously fiddled with her phone.</p><p>“How long was I out for? What time is it?”</p><p>“Just like 30 minutes. It’s just past 8.” Toni replied.</p><p>“Nothing from the girls?” Shelby asked, and Toni shook her head with a frown and showed her wife a text.</p><p>It was a picture of Isla, fast asleep in her own bed. Something she had NEVER once done for them. Alongside it, Martha had written: She went to sleep right away, no issues :)</p><p>Shelby was astounded. “That little....” she cut herself off. That was her baby girl, no matter what. Even if she was a little piece of work sometimes.</p><p>“Martha said she can stay at ours, so we’re good to stay here.” Toni said with a smile, but Shelby wasn’t fooled by it for a second.</p><p>“What’s wrong, babe?” She asked, reaching up to stroke her face.</p><p>That’s all it took for the floodgates to open. Toni leaned into Shelby, a deep sob overcoming her body.</p><p>“I miss her so much. I miss her so fucking much.”</p><p>Shelby held her close and rubbed her back, kissing her and letting her fall apart the way she needed to. She understood where Toni was coming from, she also missed Isla, fiercely. She knew that impossibly powerful parental love that was overcoming Toni. But she also knew that she didn’t quite know everything Toni was feeling, couldn’t relate to every aspect of it.</p><p>Toni looked up at her, so small and vulnerable and whispered “Kids need their parents.”</p><p>There it was. The deep wound in Toni that got poked sometimes. Shelby knew she couldn’t heal it, some things were simply too much, too deep. All she could do was soothe and reassure, and for Toni, that was best done through hugs and kisses and touches.</p><p>She held her as she worked her way through her sadness, rocking her gently. Eventually, Toni’s cries stopped. She used to apologize after breakdowns like that, as did Shelby when something had triggered her. But they were past that, both knew the other was a safe haven who would be there as long as she needed.</p><p>“Can we talk?” Toni asked. Shelby nodded and slid into the bed so that they were facing each other, and Toni reached out a hand to hold Shelby’s between the two of them.</p><p>“I feel so lame, cutting this short.” Toni told her. “Like it’s so fucking nice to have time to just focus on each other. I mean I feel like we’ve been doing a pretty good job finding time where we can, but...”</p><p>“Yeah, it can be challenging.” Shelby agreed. “I still feel like we’re strong though.”</p><p>“Oh hell yeah, no doubt in my mind.” Toni said, lifting Shelby’s hand to kiss it. “I just wish we had more time. I’ll just always want more time with you. Even when we’re old and retired and have nothing to do but sit around together.”</p><p>“We’re here right now.” Shelby reminded her. She knew Toni wanted to leave eventually but could tell she was comfortably settled into the bed for now.</p><p>“Yeah, we are.” Toni smiled.</p><p>“Have I ever told you how obsessed with you I am?” Shelby asked.</p><p>Toni laughed “Once or twice maybe.”</p><p>“Well let me make it thrice because Toni Goodkind-Shalifoe, I am obsessed with you.” She leaned forward to press a soft kiss on her nose before continuing.</p><p>“All my friends at work are always complaining that their husbands don’t understand them or whatever and I just...I can never relate. I just can’t. And I told them that the other day, I wasn’t bragging, but they asked me like, ‘Shelby, is it better for you since you’re married to a woman?’ And I told them the truth, that it’s better for me because of the woman I married.” Toni hid her face in the sheets for a second but Shelby could still see her enormous grin.</p><p>She continued “And I say like ‘oh it’s because we met when we were so young and we went through a lot together so we understand each other on a deeper level’ and that’s true, but it’s so much more.”</p><p>Toni nodded, willing Shelby to continue to lavish praise on her.</p><p>“I was thinking about it, and I think...I don’t know, but when I think about myself before I met you, I was so convinced that I could never be myself, I mean I truly thought it was a sin. But I met you and the feelings I had for you and our connection were so deep and pure that it literally changed my whole worldview and my whole plan for myself. And I still feel that, that life-altering, world changing connection to you and...I know you don’t believe in God-“</p><p>Toni shook her head softly, communicating to Shelby she didn’t have to preface her thoughts like that. Just because she didn’t believe in God, didn’t mean she didn’t want to hear Shelby’s thoughts about him. She always wanted to know what was in Shelby’s heart.</p><p>“I feel like God made everything so perfect between us so that I could live the way he made me to be. I wouldn’t have ever been myself without you.”</p><p>Toni reached her arm out to pull Shelby into her. Shelby’s revelation was a more articulate version of sentiments she’d shared before. Sentiments Toni would never tire of hearing, confirmation that the spark she’d felt over a decade ago, and the deep, everlasting love she feels now was, is, and will always be completely reciprocated.</p><p>“Well I’m really glad we met cuz the world would be a much darker place without the real you. My life, especially.” Toni replied.</p><p>“Yeah? You love me or something?” Shelby teased.</p><p>“With every fucking fiber of my being.” Toni told her. She began gently scratching her wife’s back, just the way she liked it.</p><p>“You changed me too you know? I never really thought someone would love me. Back then, I always thought I’d ruin anything good. But you stayed, you dealt with my shitty little attitude and then you gave me something way too good to ruin.” She buried her face into Shelby’s neck “Sorry if that sounded dumb, I’m just like madly in love with you.”</p><p>“Not dumb.” Shelby promised with a kiss.</p><p>Toni pulled back to look at Shelby again. “I still do miss her though. And it’s hard to think about us and not think about her.”</p><p>Shelby nodded. “I miss her too. We got so lucky with her.”</p><p>“I just don’t want her to wake up and need us and we’re not there. She loves Martha but it isn’t the same.” Shelby squeezed Toni. She knew one night wouldn’t really hurt their daughter, that plenty of parents would spend the night away and it would be fine. But she knew it was different for her wife, and she needed to be there for their daughter, every night.</p><p>“Whenever you wanna leave, I’m good.” Shelby assured her. As long as they were together, it was no matter where they spent the night.</p><p>“Let’s just stay here a little bit longer.” Toni said, leaning in to kiss her.</p><p>-</p><p>Shelby and Toni got back to their house, opening the door quietly and stepping inside. </p><p>They found Martha, Leah, and Rachel playing a card game around the coffee table, while Nora read a book in the armchair.</p><p>And there were Dot and Fatin, passed out on the couch, wrapped up in each other. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I already got plenty of photos of that.” Leah told them. </p><p>“Good, good. How was she?” Shelby asked.</p><p>The girls all shrugged.  “Good. We took her to the park, had a dance party, did some coloring, you know.” Rachel told them. </p><p>“And what about getting her to bed?” Toni asked. </p><p>“I bathed her, Fatin brushed her teeth, Nora read her a story, then we said goodnight and came down here.” Martha answered. </p><p>“I don’t believe you.” Toni said simply. “I don’t believe it happened just like that.” <br/>Toni knew they must be skipping the parts where Isla ran around the house naked, refusing to be dried off, acted like the toothbrush was an instrument of torture and the toothpaste was poison, begged incessantly for more stories, and refused to be left alone in her bedroom until she fell asleep 20-45 minutes later. </p><p>“Nah, that’s how it went.” Nora confirmed, closing her book. “Maybe you two face more issues with her because she’s testing your boundaries, but with us, there aren’t any established boundaries yet so she just goes with the flow.” </p><p>“Well, whatever it is, I’m glad she was an angel for you. Means y’all will do this again soon, right?” Shelby said with a smile. Their friends all nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Wait a second…” Toni said, looking over into the corner where Isla’s toys were. “This musical track toy...this isn’t how we left it.”</p><p>There was a silence before Leah said “Yeah, I mean Isla was playing with it.”</p><p>“No.” Toni shook her head, smirking. They’d been caught. “Isla doesn’t play with it. She won’t touch that thing with a thirty foot pole. She plays with the box it came in, but she won’t play with it.” </p><p>Shelby nodded in agreement. “Something smells real fishy here.” </p><p>The girls all looked around at each other for a moment before Martha broke “We just wanted to see what all the fuss was about!”</p><p>“You should hear some of the songs Fatin is able to create with that thing.” Nora said.</p><p>“Not gonna lie, they were kinda breathtaking.” Leah told them. </p><p>“You guys gave us so much shit! You gave us so much shit!” Toni yelled under her breath while Shelby laughed. </p><p>“Well hopefully that will sweeten the deal for you guys to come back here and hang out with her again.” Shelby told them. “Speaking of Isla, we’re gonna go check in on her.” </p><p>They slowly pushed Isla’s door open, creeping in ever so quietly. Her koala night light illuminated the room just enough so that they could see their baby girl, her chest rising and falling slowly, her arms above her head, her brown waves all over the pillow. </p><p>Toni picked up her special stuffed rabbit that had fallen on the floor and tucked it into her side and Shelby pulled the blanket up her chest a bit. Shelby leaned in to press a light kiss to her forehead, then Toni followed suit.</p><p>Shelby was about to turn and leave, but Toni slowly lowered herself to sit on the ground. Shelby sat beside her, and Toni leaned into her. </p><p>Toni wasn’t sure what made her do it, but it felt right. And Shelby was there by her side, no questions asked. As they sat there, listening to the soft sounds of their daughter breathing, and muted laughs coming from downstairs, Toni felt she understood why Isla insisted on joining them in their bed in the middle of every night. There was simply no feeling like family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow this came a lot later than I planned! Life is crazy for me these days. I wrote most of this at around 4 am for some reason. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! This story will end here but there will be more Isla+Shoni+second baby(!) at some point! There's actually an adorable little 1 year girl I work with with these big brown eyes, hopefully she'll inspire some cuteness!</p><p>As always comments are so appreciated! This whole story came from a suggestion in the comments, after all! Thanks everyone!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m planning on one more chapter, hopefully in the next day or two!</p><p>If you liked it, I’d really really love a comments, they really make me so happy! </p><p>Thanks!! Hope everyone has a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>